familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Wikipedia
Introduction Wikia, Inc, is a keen supporter of the popular wiki encyclopaedia "Wikipedia". This genealogy wiki is not intended to supplant any of it. This wiki has a different basis and can, for example, contain "point of view" material and much detail that would be considered not encyclopaedic (particularly about people and details of history). We can nevertheless copy any material for incorporating into this wiki to save much time. Copying from Wikipedia As we are on the same licence/license as Wikipedia, text from there, including complete pages, may be copied if given proper acknowledgment. English version Whenever you do such copying from or of a page in the English ("en") Wikipedia ("WP"), please add the following template near the bottom of the page: . You need to add after the "pipe" the full name of the English WP article (preferably pasted for accuracy). The result looks a bit like this: See Template_talk:EnWP for an illustration. (The corresponding template for material from Commons is Template:usedcommons.) As mentioned above, we can easily link to Wikipedia articles. The value in copying includes: # for specific paragraphs or extracts; or # so that our copy can have direct internal links, augmented material that may be unencyclopaedic, ready-made category links, and a local talk page. To save yourself and others time, please copy Wikipedia link and category names exactly (with no variation of capitalisation, etc) wherever practicable. Any resulting pages we create from those links will need no further fiddling. Copying from other language Wikipedias We are developing similar templates, needing a little more coding, for copying from other languages. The first is template:esWP, Spanish. All others should work if identical to that apart from the language code (2 or 3 letters, in several places); so please base any new ones on that rather than on the English one. The Spanish template has been left in English but could easily have a Spanish version written underneath or above (in the same box) - fluent Spanish speakers are welcome to add it! Central Wikia has some such translations: see its interwikis. Linking to Wikipedia pages Where appropriate, our pages link to Wikipedia for further information if we do not have and are unlikely ever to have a page on the same subject. Reciprocally, some links to this wiki are on Wikipedia. Generally we can create a link to a Wikipedia page simply by prefixing "wikipedia:" or "Wikipedia:" inside the double-bracketed link. A link copied straight from Wikipedia may be a "piped link", eg New Zealander, in which case we need add no more than the prefix unless we want the link to display differently. If it does not contain a pipe, then in order that the "wikipedia:" does not show, just add a pipe (with or without desired alternative display text following); if you just add the pipe, the software will display the link without the initial "wikipedia:". The full URL may be used instead, with single brackets (which produces just a "number" link) or none. Some of our now standard "templates" incorporate links to Wikipedia pages. Those links can at any time be: #'varied', just by deleting the "wikipedia:" prefix (unless it's a double, eg "wikipedia:wikipedia:", which needs to be changed to "project:"), so as to point to an internal (Genealogy Wiki) page (which need not have been created yet but which can eventually have other useful material as well as the Wikipedia link); or #deleted if you are certain that the Wikipedia page has nothing that any of our readers would be likely to look up and we don't want our own page of that name Languages other than English Links can have the same structure with the addition of the language prefix and another colon after "Wikipedia", e.g. Wikipedia:fr:Paris, Wikipedia:es:Paris, but if a pipe is being used you need to fill in the display after it, because the pipe syntax cuts off only the "Wikipedia:". Linking from Wikipedia to here You may use Wikipedia's Template:Familypedia (for people) and Template:FamilypediaPlace (for town etc) in the "External links" section of a page where we have material additional to that on WP. Check its documentation for how to use it. To check whether the Familypedia page is acceptable for linking, see: *wikipedia:Wikipedia:EL#Links_normally_to_be_avoided We should not use in-line links.